


Counting Bodies Like Sheep

by SammysMissingShoe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Not a death fic, Spoilers, The Cage, Tortured Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysMissingShoe/pseuds/SammysMissingShoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'I have broken you before, Sam Winchester. I have no problem doing it again.' Sam clenched his teeth, and hissed, 'No.'"</p><p>Lucifer goes with Plan B a lot sooner. It may be, "So five years ago," but Sam Winchester just suffers so. Damn. Beautifully. Series of drabbles regarding what could have happened if Lucifer decided just to torture Sam.</p><p>Story and Chapter titles from an eMOTIVe song, Counting Bodies Like Sheep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Fret, Precious

Sam's back was pressed against the cold confines of the Cage, Lucifer getting far too close as he told Sam what he already knew.

"Such- delicious… Perfect… Pain."

Call him crazy, but Sam thought Lucifer looked- hungry. That evil gleam in his eyes that Sam would never be able to forget.

"Yknow," Lucifer commented, fingers tapping against his lips in thought. "I had this whole plan to go through your head and tell you how weak you are without me… But I think we both know I'd be wasting my time."

"You're damn right."

Lucifer grinned. "Plan B it is."


	2. I'm Here

Lucifer was an angel, Sam was a human. Plain and simple. Sam had already endured Lucifer relentless and torturing hands hands for centuries. He knew what to expect.

But knowing didn't make it hurt any less.

So when Lucifer's fists started swinging and pummeling into him, Sam still fell to his knees.

The same hands that had just beat him grabbed him by the collar, one snaking out to lift his chin, forcing him to stare into Lucifer's eyes.

"I have broken you before, Sam Winchester. I have no problem doing it again."

Sam clenched his teeth, and hissed, "No."


	3. Step Away from the Window

"Go to hell." Sam spat, blood falling past his cracked and split lips.

"Already there, Sammy. But we can leave as soon as you say-"

"No."

Lucifer snapped his fist into Sam's throat. "It's rude to interrupt. We've talked about this."

"T-torture me all you want. It's never gonna happen." Sam said defiantly.

Icy hands grabbed Sam's jaw in a painfully tight grip, forcing him to look up at Lucifer.

"You thought last time was bad, bunk buddy? That was just to pass time. Now? Now- I want something. And I'm going to get it."

Jaw clenched, Sam spat, "No."


	4. Go Back to Sleep

Groaning in pain on the floor of the Cage, Sam was helpless as Lucifer rolled him over to his back, and kneeled down beside him.

"I didn't want to hurt you."

Sam scoffed.

"I mean that, Sam. I didn't." He carded a hand through Sam's hair, and Sam couldn't so much as turn away. He was in too much pain. "You drank demon blood to feel strong, but you never needed the blood. All you needed- all you _need_ is me. You'll never be weak again."

Sam wasn't weak. And he was about to prove it with one word.

"No."


	5. Safe from Pain

Lucifer's arm was up to the elbow inside of Sam's gut. His knees kept Sam's arms pinned down at his sides, feeling Sam's hands futilely claw at his legs as Lucifer's fingers brushed against his heart.

Sam gave a broken sounding moan.

"Being inside you doesn't have to hurt." Lucifer chuckled. "Really, Sammy, being stubborn will get you nowhere. I know exactly how to hurt you. For example…"

Lucifer wriggled an icy finger into the tight warmth of Sam's rapidly beating heart.

Sam wailed as his writhing body bucked in agony.

Lucifer smiled. "I know this always makes you scream."


	6. And Truth

"What's so important up there anyway, Sam? Hmm?" Lucifer asked all too sweetly, waiting for Sam's body to heal.

"L-little something called faith." Sam hissed.

"Faith? In what? Humanity? That's a lost cause and you-"

"Not humanity." Sam interrupted, even gathering the strength for eye contact. "In my friends. In my family."

"You mean the family that left you here? The family that always wants to blame you for caring too much, or too little? Sammy…"

Lucifer's hands were on his face,

"Why have faith in them, when they don't have faith in you?"

Sam grit his teeth. "You're wrong."

 


	7. And Choice

This was always what Sam hated most. When Lucifer was _close._ So close that Sam shivered, cold wracking his body as Lucifer carded his hand through Sam's hair.

Normally, Sam would've wrenched his head away, but Lucifer had placed a warning hand on his chest, ready to plunge it in should Sam start acting up.

"Remember this, Sammy? How _good_ I can make you feel." Lucifer nuzzled his stubbled chin against Sam's cheek.

That was when Sam didn't care about the hand on his chest, and he kicked at the Devil.

Lucifer smiled. "I always knew you liked it rough."


	8. And Other Poison Devils

Sam was in agony, but agony was nothing more than pressure, and pressure could be ignored. Fear, weakness, those were harder to repress.

"Say it."

"No." Lucifer snapped, as did Sam's arm.

"Say it," Lucifer repeated, tone shifting far away from pleasant.

"N-no."

Lucifer snapped again, and blood rose in Sam's throat as he felt his lungs pop like a balloon.

Sam's chest seized up as he tried and failed to just freaking breathe, but instead, he only choked.

"You are trying my patience, Sam."

" _What patience?"_ Sam thought bitterly. Though, all he was able to actually say was, "No."


	9. See They Don't Give a F About You

Agony- " _pressure, pressure, it's always just pressure!"_ bounced through Sam's body like a rubber ball, only made of iron. It batted away at the inside of his head, only to pound against the inside of his chest the moment he started to think that he could bear it.

"Me, Sammy. Only me. I'm the only one who can help you."

Sam's teeth grit together as he struggled to remember how to breathe. " _You're not alone, he's coming, he's coming!"_ Sam had to remind himself.

"Sammy!" A voice that wasn't Lucifer's called.

Dean.

Bloodily, Sam smiled. "I told you he'd come."


	10. Like I Do

It wasn't long before a glorious battle had ensued between 'Team Free Will,' and the Devil. It was clear who was more powerful, especially once both brothers had been beaten nearly unconscious, helpless but to watch as Lucifer grabbed Castiel by his collar.

"Any last words?" Lucifer asked.

To Lucifer's surprise, Castiel actually spoke. "Can you really defeat the Darkness?"

Lucifer smiled, "I can."

"Then 'yes.'" Castiel consented quietly, too quietly for his friends to hear and protest.

Lucifer accepted the word, and hurried his way into his new vessel.

The Darkness had better beware. Because, baby, Luci was home.


End file.
